Kitsune or Ryuu
by Akira-no-Rinnengan
Summary: Summary : Pertarungan antar Naruto dengan Sasuke membawa Naruto ketempat asalnya, dimanakah tempat tersebut? (Bad Summary), OC, OOC, MISS TYPO, SEMI-CANNON. ETC.


Kitsune or Ryuu

...

Summary : Pertarungan antar Naruto dengan Sasuke membawa Naruto ketempat asalnya, dimanakah tempat tersebut? (Bad Summary), OC, OOC, MISS TYPO, SEMI-CANNON. ETC.

...

[Skil/Sacreed gear]

'_Flasback/Mind_'

'**Dragon /Monster**'

...

Chapter 1

Di Konoha, terdapat sebuah lembah yang ada di dekat kawasan hutan Konoha yang bernama Lembah Terakhir. Konon tempat itu adalah tempat pertarungan teakhir antara Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara,pendiri dari Desa Konohagakure. Pertarungan ini menjadi legenda yang terkenal untuk para shinobi konoha yang menetap di Konohagakure. Senju Hashirama, Hogake Pertama Konoha yang bertarung untuk melindungi rakyatnya dan Uchiha Madara, yang bertarung demi kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang besar. Dan sekali lagi terjadilah pertarungan di lembah tersebut yang akan menggerakan roda takdir yang akan mengubah nasib Konoha dan dunia shinobi.

...

Valley of the end, sekarang sedang terjadi pertarungan sengit, terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning acak-acakkan, dadanya tertembus oleh tangan seorang bocah Raven.

'**Naruto...jika begini kau bisa mati, aku akan memberikan seluruh cakra ku padamu, dan membuka segel kekuatanmu**' Ucap Biju dalam tubuh Naruto.

'_tapi Kurama..bagaimana dengan mu_' balas Naruto tak terima.

'**heh..aku bisa mengisinya kembali namun kita akan terpisah, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali Gaki**' setelah mengucapkan itu tubuh seekor rubah Orange perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

'_terima kasih Kurama, dan semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali...disana_' batin Naruto.

'_Draig, aku akan memakaimu_' Kata Naruto pada seekor naga berwarna merah.

[**Itu yang kutunggu partner]**.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat bocah raven menyeringai senang.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuhku...Uchiha" Ucap Naruto dingin, Sasuke tertegun.

'_Bagaimana dia masih hidup'_ Batinnya.

BUGH

Tubuh Sasuke terpental dan tangan yang menancap di jantung Naruto terlepas, dan perlahan luka di jantungnya menutup.

"lebih dari sekedar itu untuk membunuh ku Uchiha"

[Dragon Booster]

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar suara mesin.

"kenapa...terkejut, mungkin akan mengejutkan lagi jika kau tahu siapa aku"

SWUING

Dari belakang Naruto keluar 6 pasang sayap berwarna hitam, Sasuke makin syok melihatnya.

"perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Namikae Naruto, anak dari Da-tenshi no Kiroi senko dan setan merah Konoha".

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Explosion]

Dengan kecepatan dewa Naruto meninju dagu Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang terdapat sarung tangan cakar naga dengan permata hijau.

BUGH

Sasuke terpental keatas, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan terbang dengan 6 pasang sayap malaikat jatuhnya.

[Reppushou] dengan tangan kanan yang berlapis angin Naruto meninju perut Sasuke.

BUGH

*Kough* akibatnya Sasuke terbatuk darah, perlahan tanda kutukan di bahu nya menjalar ketubuhnya, dan masuk ke bentuk Jutai 2 (benar gak tulisannya).

"Mou~~~ Mode Kutukan" Naruto mengatakannya dengan ceria.

"bagaimana kita Akhiri Sasugay" Ucapnya.

"cih...kau akan kubunuh Naruto" ucapnya dingin lalu membuat segel tangan dan tercipta percikan petir biru di tangannya.

Naruto juga membuat Rasengan, namun Rasengan Naruto berwarna merah, hijau dan biru.

"baiklah..."dengan sayap masing-masing mereka terbang dengan arah yang sama.

[Ryuuyoko Rasengan/Chidori] Naruto dan Sasuke menghantamkan Skilnya masing-masing.

Terjadi ledakan yang luar biasa yang menghancurkan sebagian Valley of the end.

Sasuke berhasil menembus jantung Naruto sedangkan Naruto berhasil menghantamkan Rasengan nya ke perut Sasuke.

[**Bagaimana Naruto, pergi sekarang? Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan warga desa]**

'_baiklah Draig, kita pergi_'

Dari tangan kiri Naruto muncul pedang berwarna hitam gelap dengan ukiran kuno berwarna emas.

'_Draig, alirkan energi mu pada Hikari, dan aku akan melakukan sisanya_'

Naruto mengusap darah yang masih tersisa di dadanya dan mengoleskannya ke Hikari.

[Transver]

Naruto mentransver kekuatan nya ke Hikari, lalu mengirim cakra Kurama.

Naruto bersiap menebas udara kosong namun...

"Kerja bagus Naruto" Ucap seseorang menghentikan aksi Naruto. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan melihat pria bermasker.

"Kaka-sensei telat, dan aku pergi dulu Kaka-sensei" Ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu Naruto? Pergi?kemana?" tanya Kakashi syok.

"aku akan kembali kedunia asalku, dan..." Naruto menebaskan pedangnya dengan posisi melinatang.

WUSSSHHH

Tercipta sebuah sobekan dimensi yang membuat Kakashi syok.

"UGHH" lenguh Naruto saat merasakan kesakitan di dada nya.

'_kenapa baru muncul sekarang sakitnya_' batin Naruto kemudian mendekat kearah lretakan tersebut.

"...selamat tinggal sensei" Naruto memasuki lubang tersebut, Kakashi yang telah tersadar berusaha menghentikan Naruto namun sayang lubang tersebut sudah menutup rapat.

"Naruto" gumam Kakashi.

Keesokan hari

Di konoha tepatnya di ruangan rapan dewan, terjadi adu mulut antar Hokage dengan Dewan rakyat.

"sudah diputuskan Naruto Uzumaki akan di jadikan Missing-nin rank A karna membuat Uchiha-sama terluka parah dan meninggalkan Konoha tanpa izin" Ucap Shimura Danzo.

"tidak bisa, aku tidak mengizinkan nya" tolak Tsunade.

"angkat tangan bagi yang setuju" perintah Danzo.

Dan Hokage kalah, semua dewan rakyat setuju dan yang menolak hanya dewan shinobi serta Tsunade.

"baiklah..sudah diputuskan, Naruto Uzumaki akan di jadikan Missing-nin dengan harga kepala 5000.000 ryoo" ucap Homura.

...

"Percuma" kata suara misterius dai arah jendela.

"apa maksudmu Jiraya-sama" tanya salah satu Dewan rakyat.

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kakashi, bahwa Naruto pulang ketempat asalnya" balas Jiraiya.

"pulang?maksud mu apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"berhubung Naruto sudah pergi dari sini, aku akan menceritakan semuanya..jadi duduk tenang dan dengarlah ceritaku" semua hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto sebenarnya bukan manus..."

"APA MAKSUDMU JIRAIYA, NARUTO ITU MANUSIA HANYA SAJA DIA JINCHURIKI" teriak Tsunade tak terima.

"diamlah Tsunade aku belum menceritakan yang sesungguhnya...Naruto itu bukan Manusia melainkan Manusia malaikat Jatuh, ibunya Uzumaki Kushina merupakan Manusia dari dunia ini...dengan julukan Setan merah Konoha, sedangkan ayahnya Namikaze Minato berasal dari dunia lain...ayahnya merupakan Malaikat jatuh dengan julukan Da-tenshi no Kiroi senko...entah bagaimana cara nya Minato kemari aku tak tahu dan dia juga tak mau menceritakannya, yang jelas kalian tidak akan menemukan Naruto selamanya dan dia juga tak akan kembali" sudah Jiraiya.

"Naruto... malaikat" tanya Tsunade tak percaya.

"yap...Minato adalah Malaikat dulunya... namun karna dia mencintai Kushina akhirnya dia menjadi malaikat Jatuh" balas Jiraiya.

"dari mana anda tahu Jiraiya-sama"

"dari Minato dulunya, Minato juga tak menjelaskan secara rinci tentang dunia asalnya, hanya secara basic" jawab Jiraiya.

"kalian sudah tahu bukan, kalian seharusnya malu memperlakukan seorang malaikat seperti itu, apa kalian tak ingat jasa-jasa ayahnya kepada kalian" semua orang hanya menunduk malu.

...

Dengan Naruto

(Beberapa tahun setelah kembali)

Naruto Pov

4 tahun sudah aku ketempat ayah, tempatnya sangat menarik di penuhi oleh makhluk aneh, seperti Yokai, Iblis, dewa, dan Etc.

[**Parnert...apa kau merasakan aura milik Himejima itu**] Kata Naga yang menjelma sebagai sacred gear ku.

'_ya..aura nya mirip dengan ku..malaikat jatuh dan iblis_' balasku, benar sih aku memiliki darah iblis dari Kaa-san ku, Kaa-san ku merupakan setengah iblis, kakek merupakan Uzumaki asli dan nenek merupakan iblis dari Klan Bael dan secara tidak langsung aku memiliki kekuatan [Power of Desrtruction].

Sedangkah Tou-san merupakan malaikat jatuh, namun dulunya merupakan malaikat, Tou-san menjadi malaikat jatuh karna dia terlempar ke dunia Shinobi dan jatuh cinta sama Kaa-san yang merupakan setengah iblis.

[**Seperti nya ini akan menarik parnert dan kalau ada kesempatan masuk keluarga Gremory... ambil, kau tahukan kau dan Rias serta Sirzech merupakan saudara dari ibu]**

'_hm...nenekku merupakan adik dari Lord Bael_' balasku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah memasuki Academy Kuoh, aku memasuki tahun kedua belajar di sekolah ini, Aku sekelas dengan 'Bocah cantik' Kiba, aku dan Kiba merupakan sahabat dekat.

Naruto Pov and

Di kelas

"hai..Naruto-kun" sapa seorang remaja berambut pirang.

"yo..kiba" sapa balik Naruto.

"sedang apa" tanyanya sopan.

"tidak...hm apa kau percaya dengan adanya iblis Kiba" tanya Naruto, Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"percaya...masih banyak rahasia di dunia ini bukan..._dan salah satunya aku_" tambah Kiba dalam hati.

"begitu ya... dan aku yakin di sekolah ini banyak hantunya" Naruto bergidik negeri ketika mengatakannya.

"hahahaha" Kiba terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah

Naruto sedang berjalan santai kerumahnya, bicara dari mana Naruto mendapatkan rumah, dia belajar dari Jiraiya untuk membuat Novel, jika Jiraiya membuat Novel mesum sedangkan Naruto membuat Novel Romance biasa, namun di bilang biasa oleh Naruto tapi Novel tersebut memegang rekor penjualan dunia bahkan Naruto mendapatkan penghargaan dari Amerika karna novel tersebut, namun Naruto sengaja membuat namanya manjadi Arashi dan melakukan Henge ketika peristiwa tersebut...oke kembali kecerita.

'_sepertinya kita mendapat tamu tak diundang Draig_' Kata Naruto.

[**hm...kau benar parnert, tunjukan kekuatanmu sekarang] **balas Draig. Dan benar saja 3 orang, dengan 2 perempuan dan 1 pria menghampirinya.

"cih...apa yang kita temukan disini" ucap pria disana.

"hanya manusia biasa, namun kekuatannya bisa membuat rencana kita hancur dimasa depan" ucap Wanita berambut Darkblue.

"salahkan tuhan yang memberikan Sacred gear padamu" kata wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"apa maksud kalian? Dan siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"cih...mau mati saja banyak tanya...perkenalkan namaku Donnasiege, dia Calawana (menunjuk wanita berambut Darkblue), dan dia Raynare (menunjuk wanita berambut hitam panjang), kami adalah malaikat jatuh dan kami yang akan ... membunuhmu" Ucap nya.

Donasiege membuat tombak cahaya di tangannya, lalu melemparkannya ke Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan menangkap tombak itu dengan mudahnya.

"sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran~~~" ujarnya dengan imut.

"cih...bunuh dia" perintah Dohnasiege.

Calawana dan Raynere meju menyerang Naruto, Raynare meninju perut Naruto namun Naruto menghindarinya dengan menyampingkan badannya.

"heh...kalian ini, sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuh kalian" Naruto melompat keatas dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap iblisnya.

"cih...ternyata kau iblis, kupikir kau manusia" ucap si pria.

[Dragon Booster]

Terdengar suara mesin dari tangan kiri Naruto, dan muncul sarung tangan naga dengan permata hijau.

"Pergi sekarang atau kumusnahkan kalian dalam pengampunan Crimson" ucap Naruto dingin dan mengeluarkan aura iblis yang yang sangat besar.

"Cih..lain kali kau pasti kubunuh" ucap Donassiege dingin lalu pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Naruto kembali menginjak tanah dan menghilangkan sayap iblisnya.

"keluarlah, aku tahu kau disana" Kata Naruto santai, dan benar dari pohon keluar 2 orang wanita, pertama berambut merah panjang dengan mata biru emerald, sedangkan yang lainnya berambut hitam sepinggang dengan gaya pony-tail, mempunyai mata Violet.

"wah...ada apa senpai kesini hm" goda Naruto dengan senyum menggoda.

"aku tak menyangka kau ini iblis Naru-kun, kupikir kamu hanya manusia" Ucap Rias dengan senyum menggoda nya juga.

"hahahaha...begitulah aku hanya mempunyai darah iblis dari Nenekku" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tertarik mengikat kontrak denganku dan menjadi milikku" tanya Rias hati-hati.

[**Nah...kesempatan tuh, ambil saja! lagi pula darah malaikat jatuhmu tidak akan hilang hanya saja darah manusia mu sebagai gantinya dan cakra mu tidak akan hilang**] perintah Draig.

'_hai-hai-hai, baiklah, setidaknya kita akan menemukan masalah yang menarik setelah ini_' balas Naruto.

"baiklah Senpai" balas Naruto, senyum Rias dan Akeno kembali mengembang.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun, sekarang berbaringlah" Naruto hanya menurut saja dan Rias mereinkarnasinya dengan menggunakan 8 pion.

"apa sudah selesai hm..." Naruto agak bingung dengan sebutannya saat ini.

"Rias..panggil saja Rias, Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

"baiklah, kau bisa datang besok ke Ruang Klub ku, dan akan ada yang menjemputmu" ucap Rias.

"baiklah Rias-chan, Akeno-chan aku pulang dulu" Naruto kemudia berlalu melewati mereka tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Akeno kita juga pulang" perintah Rias.

...

Keesokan hari

"Naruto-kun, Buchou meminta mu untuk pergi keruangan Klub" Kata Kiba sopan pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"jadi kau Kiba, yang di suruh Rias untuk menjemputku" tanya Naruto dan Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah" setelah itu Naruto dan Kiba pergi menuju Ruangan Klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

...

...

Tok Tok Tok

"Silahkan Masuk" Naruto dan Kiba Masuk dengan tangan Naruto di kepalanya.

Yang Naruto lihat pertama kali adalah seorang wanita berambut putih bertubuh loly, sedang memakan youkan.

"hai" sapa Naruto ramah dan Koneko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ara...selamat datang Naruto-kun fufufu" sapa Akeno ramah.

...

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka lagi padamu. Yuuto. " Kiba tersenyum setelah Rias memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kamu tahu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas X... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." Toujou Koneko menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas XII. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Ara..."

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang."

'_Andai kalian tahu jika aku mempunyai darah Bael_' batin naruto tersenyum

..

.

Naruto pov

Aishh...jika tahu begini aku tidak akan menerima nya.

[**yang sabar parnert, hmmpp**~~~~]

Berhenti mengejekku Baka, jika kau dalam kondisiku kau pasti akan merasakanya, bayangkan Draig...orang itu perempuan atau laki sih...

Kalau masih ada Kurama dia pasti mengejekku habis-habisan, mampuslah hidupku.

Naruto Pov and

Terjadi pergulatan antar Naruto dan Draig.

"Huaaa"

*Bruk*

Adu cekcok antar Naruto dan Draig terhenti saat mendengar orang jatuh di belakangnya, saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang Naruto melihat seorang perempuan beramabut pirang bermata Hijau.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menolong perempuan tersebut, dan perempuan tersebut menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"anda baik-baik saja nona..."

"Asia, Asia Argento, terima kasih telah menolongku..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Asia-chan" sambung nya.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku Naruto-san" katanya sambil terenyum.

"jangan formal padaku, panggil saja Naruto atau apapun itu, namun jangan formal" ingat Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-kun" ucapnya.

...

Naruto mengantar Asia menuju gereja buluk tempat dia dipindahkan, Naruto juga sudah tahu jika Asia mempunyai Sacred gear penyembuh.

Malam hari.

Kelompok Gremory sedang berada di depan gedung tak terpakai di luar kota, Naruto sudah mendapat penjelasan tentang iblis liar dari Rias dan Naruto hanya diam dengan mata bosan.

"_darah Psikopat Kaa-san mengalir lagi_" batin Naruto seraya mendesah.

"apa yang kutemukan disini, seekor tikus yang masuk kekandang Harimau" ucap suara di kegelapan malam, dari kegelapan muncul seorang wanita namun memiliki badan setenagah Harimau.

"Vaisor berbicara dengan " dengan cepat Kiba meluncurkan serangannya ke iblis liar tersebut, Kiba memegang bidak kuda dengan kekuatan kecepatan, Koneko memegang bidak Rook dengan Kekuatan seperti Monster, Akeno mempunyai bidak Queen yang mempunyai kekuatan dari seluruh bidak.

"apa ada kata terakhir" kata Rias.

"bunuh Aku" ucapnya lemah.

"sesuai permintaan mu" Rias menyiapkan [Power of destruction]nya lalu.

BOOM

Rias melemparkannya kearah iblis tersebut dan lenyap sudahlah iblis nya.

"Kerja bagus, budakku yang manis" Kata Rias ceria.

Kelompok Gremory membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan arena pertempuran.

'_Naluri pembunuh_' batin Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu menebas bola hijau yang mengarah pada kelompoknya dengan pedang yang entah kapan munculnya.

WUSSHHH

Bola hijau tersebut terbelah setelah mengenai pedang milik Naruto.

"Untung sempat" gumam Naruto, Kelompok Gremory terkejut karna masih ada Iblis liar di daerah ini.

Di depannya terdapat seorang yang mirip Babi.

"cih...kalau begini aku akan maju" gumam Naruto.

'_Hikari, Draig Bantu aku_' batin Naruto.

[Dragon Booster]

Muncul sarung tangan berwarna hijau di tangan kirinya dan pedang Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Handgun.

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Naruto mengalirkan energi yang sudah di gandakannya ke Handgun nya.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

Bunyi tembakan terdengan jelas namun iblis tersebut berhasil menghindarinya.

Naruto menghilangkan Hikari dan berlari dengan cepat kearah iblis liar tersebut.

[Reppushou] dengan tangan yang terlapisi angin Naruto memukul dagu iblis tersebut.

BUGH

Iblis tersebut langsung terpantal ke atas, Naruto menatap iblis tersebut lalu menyetukan seluruh jari tangan kanannya, dan perlahan percikan pertir biru keluar dari tangannya.

[Raikiri] Naruto mengarahakan tangan kanannya tepat pada jantung iblis tersebut, iblis tersebut jatuh karna tak bisa melawan hukum Gravitasi.

JLEB

"Arggghhh" tangan Naruto menembus dada iblis tadi.

CRASSHH

Naruto melepas tangannya yang membuat tubuh iblis liar tersebut terpotong manjadi dua bagian.

Semua orang menatap Naruto dengan kagum.

"Kau hebat juga Naruto-kun" Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kiba.

"dan cara mu membunuh sangat sadis fufufufu" Kata Akeno.

"Kita pulang" ucap Rias.

"Hai" balas mereka.

...

...

...

TBC

_**Bagaimana dengan fic ini...apa kalian merasa puas, maaf jika tidak.**_

_**Ini adalah fic kedua saya, yang satu belum selesai malah buat satu lagi...saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menamatkan Fic pertama.**_

_**Disini Narutonya Strong**_

_Naruto's Power_

_Sacred gear : [Boosted gear]_

_Hikari : merubah bentuk pedang menjadi apa saja yang di inginkan seperti Excalibur Mimic._

_Kitsune's Power : yang di dapat dari Kurama._

_Power of destruction_

_Element angin, petir, api,Cahaya, dan air serte sub-element._

_ETC. Masih ada yang kuat lagi namun masih rahasia._

_**...**_

_**Maaf jika kalian tidak menyukainya..saya menerima Flame dari kalian jika punya ku ini memang sangat jelek...aku juga mengakuinya, mohon di revew ya!**_

_**Please Time out**_

_**AKIRA NO RINNEGAN**_


End file.
